Blast From The Past
by Chokuro
Summary: Well, This really is just a remake of my old story since I felt that one blowed chunks in the way of writing skills! For those of you that do not know the original: It is basically that a person of Dark's past comes back and quite the bit happens. To be s


OH yes! Chokuro has Redone the fabulous Blast From the Past story! I hope you like it re-vamped. I quite enjoy it better now... Do commetn! I love reviews! Good or bad, matters not... 333

* * *

The bell rang for school to get out and the whole room cleared except for one person, Daisuke Niwa. He was too exhausted from his and Dark's heist the night before. Daisuke didn't get to sleep until 2:00 a.m. His mother offered for him to stay home, but he didn't want to miss any school. So he trudged through the day but, tonight, he had yet _another_ heist. The red-headed-boy sighed as he arrived at his house where he knew traps awaited him.

-_Sigh I am too tired for this. _The redhead thought to himself with a quite heavy sigh past his lips and a small drop of his head.

He entered the house expecting to have the floor fall from beneath him, or spikes fly at him, or anything, but nothing happened. Daisuke was very shocked by this. He didn't have too long to stay in shock because his mother came running from the other room.

"Ohh Dai, sweetie, I was so worried you wouldn't get home alright." Daisuke's mother soon consumed Daisuke in a deathly hug.

"…Mom…" The boy said a bit out of breath and his voice quite muffled from the woman.

"Yes?" She questioned, only tightening the embrace she held with her sun. She had been greatly concerned for him. She really did not want him to go to school today.

"I can't breathe." He stated simply.

"Oh," She said as she let go of her son. "Sorry. But, why don't you go upstairs and rest. You have a job tonight."

"I know Mom. I will." He said wit ha small and brief smile, a yawn passing by his lips as he traveled up the stairs and to his room. He tossed his books next to his desk, climbed into his bed and within seconds, he was asleep.

**_-Daisuke, wake up! _**A voice from within the small boy's mind rang throughout.

"…" The redhead remained silent, not a single movement from him other then a small groan of sorts.

**_-Daisuke! We have work…DAISUKE!_** The deep voice persisted, attempting to get the small boy up.

"Nnnn…?" The boy questioned ever so groggily, crimson eyes blinking a few times.

**_ -Daisuke, we have a job tonight and you've been asleep for the past four hours._** The voice informed the small boy of his sleeping habits.

"Really! What time is it?" Daisuke questioned while he leaned over and looked at his clock; 8:30. "Okay, so what time did the note say?" He asked with a yawn.

**_ - Nine._** The man answered ever so dully.

"What!" The redhead all but squeaked as the word passed his lips.

**_ -Well, you shouldn't have slept so late._** Was his simple reply.

_ -It's your fault. I wanted to go back home once we stole the Star of Zephr. But you had to 'explore the sites'. _The boy retorted in his thoughts, all the while he was running about his room, getting changed into a pair of black pants and a black shirt that were far too many sizes small for the petite boy.

**_-… _**Silence was all that was now left in the boy's mind until he was the one to 'speak' up.

_-Okay, ready… 8:45…. I hope we get there in time…_ Once the thoughts passed his mind, red locks soon turned purple and elongated, his figure stretching and the figure of the infamous Phantom Dark stood in the boy's room.

** "Don't worry, we will…Wiz!" **The small rabbit perked up and jumped up from the computer desk and hopped onto Dark's shoulder. The man hopped onto the windowsill and just as he jumped off, Wiz turned into his magnificent ebony wings. Then they were off.

"IT'S DARK!" A policeman called, his head tilted back to the skies to see the said man flying

"DARK, HE'S HERE!" Another man called after the other man yelled.

All of the police force was in a commotion as Dark flown off with the Dark Butterfly Jewel. All the men were scurrying about while the violet-haired man cheerily flew away from the scene, never once being caught and he planned on keeping that record.

** "HAHAHA! That was fun. Eh Daisuke?" **Dark chortled ever so happily while he continued to stream across the night sky, taking in the air with a cheerful look to his features.

** -**_Can we just please go home?_- Daisuke pleaded in the man's mind. He was far too tired to want to go on another adventure with the crazed man he was forced to share a body with.

** "But, that's no fun." **The man protested with another chuckle and soon zooming a bit closer to the trees then quickly moving up so that he could check out all of what has happened.

Dark, having completely ignoring Daisuke's request went flying around the town. Two hours of this passed and Dark decided to not be too mean to Daisuke and started home. That was, until he saw someone, a woman, standing on top of a pole, near a park, with the up most of grace.

Dark , being the wooer of women he was, decided to swoop down to get a closer look at the mysterious woman. When he was about 50 feet above the ground, he could finally see the woman's face clearly. His eyes widened as a small **"Chokuro --?" **passed by his lips, quite hoarsely.

* * *

Mwahah! Oh Yes. The Fabulous Chokuro has redone it and made it better! Hope you like it better with a bit more descriptioon ;) Comments are ALWAYS welcome!


End file.
